The present invention relates generally to electrically powered hedge trimmers and, more particularly, to a handle attachment readily attachable to the trimmer motor housing permitting the trimmer to be used at ground level for the clearing of brush and the like without stooping of the operator being required.
In wide use today are hand-held electrically powered trimmers having a motor driving a reciprocating blade assembly with the motor housing configured so as to provide a pair of handholds. Such trimmers are conveniently used only at waist level or thereabouts in different trimming operations and do not lend themselves to cutting operations in close proximity to the ground. Accordingly, such trimmers are limited to the trimming of shrubbery, vines and the like.